


Anniversary Celebrations

by angelwriter



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arcades, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Peter, First Time, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Romance, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: [Female Peta Vincent and Male Lucian Human AU]Peta came up behind him and kissed him on the back of his neck.“So what do you have planned?” she asked in a soft, sultry voice.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Anniversary Celebrations

Lucian tied his long hair up in a bun and fixed his button up shirt. His partner didn't mind him wearing all black. In fact she wore all black, too. His dark jeans moulded his strong thighs and he stared at his reflection in the full length mirror in his bedroom. He look decent. He liked his physique. He trained really hard to build up his muscles this way and he was slightly nervous only because he wondered if maybe he was too bulky. Peta had always said she found him insanely attractive, but he still had some doubts. They had been seeing each other for seven months, they hadn't done anything besides making out. Lucian desperately wanted to go further. 

Peta was gorgeous. She had long black wavy hair and a slim figure. She always wore extremely tight leather pants, a crop top and crimson lipstick that made Lucian ache inside. He wanted to know how that body felt against him, what her long legs would feel like wrapped around his waist. How her ruby lips would part as she was on her knees in front of him, cock close to her face. Lucian shuddered at the thoughts that invaded his mind. He wanted her. Not yet, he told himself. Patience. 

He walked over and sat on his bed to lace up his boots. Once fully dressed, he added a leather jacket to his look, grabbed his motorbike keys and headed out. He started his motorbike and drove to Peta's house. Knocking on her door, he fixed his shirt again. They were going out today and it was actually their anniversary. Lucian regretted his casual attire instantly. They were just supposed to go to the mall and maybe go to the arcade. Was that too simple? Boring? He sighed just as the door opened. 

His heart clenched in his chest at the sight of her. Her hair was messy and tied up in a quick ponytail. She wore no make-up and she was in denim shorts and a simple white tank. Lucian's mouth watered nonetheless. She was beautiful in everything. He especially thought she looked beautiful in sweatpants and a baggy hoodie when they played video games gorging on pizza and soda. To Lucian she was a vision in every instance. 

"Hey baby!" She said with a glistening smile. "Still getting ready. You can wait inside. Mr Whiskers missed you, I think you should say hi to him." 

Lucian chuckled and came inside to the living room and sat on the couch. Mr Whiskers was a white cat that occupied nearly the entire couch with his huge body. Lucian came to stroke the cat until he heard purring. He usually didn't like cats, he was more of a dog person, but Mr Whiskers was an exception. He waited a while for Peta to get ready. She eventually came out in a netted crop top with a leather skirt and knee length boots. Her hair was half up and half down, straightened and her mouth was painted in a glitter purple shade. 

"You look stunning!" Lucian complimented, standing up and coming to kiss her on the cheek. "Shall we go?" 

"You don't think it's too much?" She pouted. 

Lucian tried to soothe her insecurities. He took her in, completely breathless as he looked her over. Underneath the netted top it was only a cotton black material that he assumed was just her underwear. Or it could have been cotton material that covered her actual bra. Either way it left nothing to the imagination. Her small perky breasts captured his attention. How could she not think that she was anything but attractive? Her legs seemed to go on forever, creamy and smooth to the touch. Her hips. Fuck, her hips were begging to be gripped and bruised. 

The thing was that she wasn't just physically attractive. Lucian knew that her body wasn't the only thing that had made him interested in her when they had met. She was all sorts of sassy and incredibly intelligent. She was also funny and slightly dangerous, kind but also assertive. She was everything he ever wanted wrapped up in one person. She knew how to handle him. She was the only one that could stop him from getting aggressive and one to calm him during a panic attack. He was so in love with her it was madness. He had no words right now to tell her all the things he wanted to. How could he press all of his wanting and desires into a few sentences. How could he let her know just how thrown he was, how she had ruined him for anyone else. He could never want or need anyone ever again. 

He did the only thing he could do. He tried with all his might and all that was inside him to worship her in one single kiss. He balled up all his affections and placed it into her as his lips lightly touched hers. The press of her soft mouth made him already weak at the knees. A simple touch and he was powerless. She gasped as he placed his hands gently onto her hips. He kissed her harder and then pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes and he hoped that she could feel what he felt. He hoped she could feel the power and the fire that licked into his veins when he was around her. He lifted his hand to flick back a stray hair that had come loose from her hair tie. He tucked it behind her ear. 

He whispered, "You could wear anything and I will still think you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen." 

She flushed, her cheeks colouring a lovely pink. He smiled warmly at her and took her hand in his. 

"Come on. You want to watch a movie or do you want to go to the arcade?" 

"I like it when you play pool. You look sexy in your shirt when you bend over the pool table." She fingered his collar with her free hand. "Hold on." She let go of his hand and then came to unbutton the shirt at the top. His chest was open, the chest hair spilling out and igniting sparks in Peta's belly. "There you go. Sexy." 

"Hmm." Lucian tried to hold back a groan as she played with his chest, fingers dancing across his skin. 

"The arcade?" She asked. 

He was momentarily distracted, contemplating if they should just order in and watch movies here. Lounge on the couch and cuddle. And kiss. Maybe more. 

"Yeah, yeah. Arcade." He cleared his throat. 

Peta giggled. "You don't want to go?" 

"I do. I think pool will be really fun. But I was thinking. I want to take you out again in the evening. This is Las Vegas. We should visit a casino. If you'd like that? I could get us a hotel room." 

"Oh, Lucian! It's so expensive. Are you sure?" 

"It's our anniversary. I want to make it special." 

"How are you going to get a booking this late?" 

"I have a friend that works there. They can pull a few strings I'm sure. Would you like it?" 

"I'd love it. I will have to get an outfit for tonight then. I want to look my best." 

He kissed her forehead. "You always do." 

*/*/* 

The arcade wasn't busy thankfully and they walked hand in hand to pay for the coins before they decided on what to do. Peta wanted to go on the motorbike racing. Lucian smirked knowing all too well that he had her beat with that since he was an expert rider. He stayed behind her rather and watched her move with the plastic bike. The way her body swayed, her hips were skilfully keeping herself upright as she glided. Lucian bit his lip. He couldn’t wait to get to the casino tonight. 

“I beat my best score!” she gleefully exclaimed. 

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Want to play some pool? I’ll get the cues.” 

Once assembled and the balls all lined up in a perfect triangular rack on the table, Lucian decided he was going to be the one to break it. He leaned over the table and lined his cue up. Peta stood behind him and watched him. She loved watching him play pool, it always made her feel warm. Those strong muscles, the look of concentration. She loved the way his jeans was tight over his thighs and arse. She loved the black shirt that was straining over his defined chest. He could pop a button with the way he was flexing and the material moved over his figure. He was definitely teasing her. Over the course of their game, Lucian had taken off his leather jacket. It was so hard to resist him. Peta did her own teasing of course. She was wearing a leather skirt and it was not difficult to imagine what she did with her long legs and short skirt. When it was her turn to play, she leaned just a little bit too far, either displaying more of her breasts or a sliver of her arse, a tiny peak at her red lace underwear. She knew Lucian by now, he’d play it off but his breathing would change and he would try to cover up his hardness in public.

Once they were at the hotel, she’d have it. Oh, she was going to enjoy tonight.

Later, after much playfulness and grunting against taking each other right there on the public pool table, they ate ice cream and Lucian dropped her off at her house. They would meet later again in the evening. Lucian had to still pick up his suit and sort out the hotel room. Peta called up her friend, David who did her a massive and let her borrow a dress from the boutique he worked at. Lucian arrived at seven sharp to the hotel after the all driving around and calls he had to do. His hair was slicked back and let loose in wonderful tendrils over his dark suit. It was a tailored grey suit with a white open neck shirt worn with really thigh huggable trousers. He knew Peta loved his thighs (for whatever reason). He waited for her in the lobby. Fashionably late as always, Peta arrived in a stylish and beautifully designed black dress with lace sleeves and a really see through lace front with a slim cut material over her bodice that reached just shy of her knees and red heels. Her dark hair was styled up that revealed her heart-shaped face and lovely neck that held an accessory of a thick leather collar, which Lucian was sure was not actually jewellery or part of the outfit. He chuckled to himself as he openly gazed at her. My little kinky kitten, he thought. Her lips were painted a stark red that matched her red clutch and heels.

“You look…I literally don’t have any words right now,” Lucian said as she came towards him. 

She flushed so prettily and she smiled softly at him. “I did this for you and just so you know…” She pushed herself up to reach his ear. “I have no underwear on.” 

He gulped, feeling heat stabbing through him. “Let’s get up into the room right now,” he almost growled like an animal.

She took his arm and then they proceeded to their room. The room was grand and gorgeous in gold and pearl white décor. Every part of the entryway was designed to make you feel like you were in a palace. Lucian came into the bedroom first and took in the large king size bed and the on-suite bathroom with blue tiles and gold and white towels with a shower big enough for two people. Lucian nodded his head and took off his suit jacket. Peta came up behind him and kissed him on the back of his neck. 

“So what do you have planned?” she asked in a soft, sultry voice. 

Lucian sat on the bed and took off his shoes and left on his socks. His shirt was half way undone already and Peta wanted nothing more than to rip it open and run her tongue over his chest. He sat back, leaning himself on his hands. He seemed relaxed and Peta didn’t know what to do. She had laid her clutch down at the table in the other part of the room. She stood awkwardly. No one moved. She was about to call him out on it, when he leaned his hands on his knees and said. “Let your hair down.” 

She reached up and did as she was told. Her long hair cascaded down, and she stared at him to see his approval. He licked his lips. 

“Now, take off your shoes.” 

She did that as well. She tried not to fall down as she unbuckled her shoes and slipped them off. 

“Your dress.” 

His voice had grown hoarse, he wet his lips several times throughout the show she put on as she unzipped her dress achingly slow. She let the dress fall down to the carpet floor and then stepped out of it, revealing how naked she was. She told the truth, he thought wildly, she was completely naked underneath. He swallowed hard, his trousers were ridiculously tight and he shifted on the bed to get comfortable. He didn’t want to leak in his new suit, he had to speed up the process. 

“Go stand by the wall. Hands on the wall, back facing me.”

She breathed heavily and obeyed him. Her legs were trembling as she went to the wall. Lucian took off his suit pants and shirt, leaving himself in only his briefs. He came to stand behind her, not touching but close enough. He palmed himself a little just to take the edge off before he took his hand and traced a finger down her spine. She shivered and he grinned at the effect he had on her. He stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder and running it down her arm. Her skin felt hot to the touch and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He pressed up firmly against her, pushing her into the wall. The outline of his cock fitted nicely between her arse cheeks and she gasped and he slotted himself between them. 

“You’re gonna beg me for it? Right here?” 

She moaned, but said nothing. 

“You play coy a lot, I know you, but you want it just as badly as I do.”

“You can’t tempt me further,” she said. “You already pulled out all stops.” 

“That so? Think that’s all it is? Want to play on me ego. Hmm.” 

He yanked one hand on her collar, the other bruising into her hips. She let out a wanton sound. 

“Spread your legs for me. Let’s see how wet you are for me.” 

She refused and bit her lip, keeping up with this game.

“Spread it, my little pet.” He nudged her legs apart with his knee. 

His hand came around and massaged her breasts, toying playfully with her nipples that made a gasp, before sliding a hand down between her wetness. 

“Look at you. Feel this. You’re actually soaking wet. My, my. You want this. You want me.” 

“Yes,” she moaned. “Please. I need you.” 

“God.” He shuddered at the feel of her, the way she was warm and soft and wet under his fingertips. All pretence of playing the Dominant was lost. “I want to taste you. Badly. Let me?” 

She nodded. That was all it took for him to drop down and lay on the floor with his head between her legs. “Sit on my face,” he commanded. His body was trembling with the mere thought of finally tasting her.  
When she came towards his face, he moaned at the smell of her. She was incredible. He licked at her and she moaned with him. 

“Lucian!” she cried. “I’m so close already.” 

“Come on. Let’s move to the bed.” 

They both collapsed onto the bed where he pulled off his underwear and laid naked on top of her. The shearing heat of her made his head spin. His hands moulded over her perfect body, he kissed and nipped at her flesh before positioning himself between her legs. 

“Are you ready, love?” 

“Please. Please. Please.” She gripped at his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. 

He pressed the head of his cock right up against her entrance. He looked into her eyes and slowly slid himself in. They both let out a gasp. He waited until she was comfortable before he moved. The slow drag inside of her, the sounds of their bodies colliding together in obscene wonderful noises had heat travelling all over his body. She raked her nails up and down his back, biting into it and drawing blood. He sucked at her throat and she arched against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and it propelled him to thrust faster. They both were sweaty and their bodies grew tight with pleasure. 

“I love you,” Lucian murmured as he spilled into her with happiness flowing in his veins. 

“I love you,” she cried and screamed his name afterwards. 

They collapsed together finally sated. He kissed the top of her forehead. 

“Happy anniversary.”


End file.
